What Happened To Party?
by emocutter91
Summary: Party Poison was captured and separated from his Killjoys for weeks, before he was unexpectedly returned to his rebel colleagues. Now that he's back, his friends notice that something is not right. Gerard doesn't eat. Gerard doesn't speak. He won't let th


"Jesus fucking christ!"

Gerard woke up drenched in sweat and swearing. As he tried to regulate his heavy and erratic breathing, he heard rushed footsteps and then heavy banging on his door.

"Poison?"

Party jumped at the sound of Fun Ghoul's voice, but answered anyway.

"Yes?" he said, still gasping for breath as he clutched at his chest. 'Damn night terrors,' he thought.

"Are you okay?"

No answer.

"Poison?"

Still no answer.

"I'm coming in," said Frank as he pushed the door open to find Party Poison curled up in a ball against the headboard with his knees tucked up to his chest. His breathing was labored, and choked sobs ripped from his throat.

"Party!" Frank rushed to his distraught friend, attempting to pull him into his arms, but Party pushed him away.

"Don't touch me!" he shrieked, crouching himself further away and into the corner.

Frank immediately stepped back from the bed with his hands raised up, signalling that he would not hurt the redhead.

"Poison, what's wrong? What is it?"

When Party Poison remained silent, Frank began to climb up on the bed and crawled towards Gerard, who promptly started sobbing harder and began kicking out at Frank.

Fun Ghoul froze. This wasn't right, this wasn't Party Poison.

They had recently all been separated for weeks; Gerard had been captured along with Bob and left to the mercy of BL/Ind's ruthless Exterminator, Korse.

Frank, Ray and Mikey had stayed on the outskirts of Battery City so they would be close in case something went wrong, while Gerard and Bob snuck into the S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W unit of BL headquarters to collect any intel they could get their hands on. Hopefully, to gain just that much more knowledge they could use against the Corporation.

The three Killjoys that had stayed with the old Trans AM were warned of Bob and Gerard's capture by Dr. Death Defying; the DJ for a pirate radio station sending broadcasts throughout the zones.

Anyway, for some reason, Korse had sent Party Poison back to the others after an agonizing three weeks. But not Bob.

"He's not here," Party had said. "He's just... gone."

That was all the information they had gotten out of their red haired leader.

He would not talk to either of his good friends, Ray or Frank. He would not even talk to his younger brother, Mikey.

He did not want to be touched. He didn't like to sleep. He would not eat.

He refused to do anything other than stare out the diner window, but even then, only when the others threatened him with, "If you don't get out here now..."

That shouldn't have worked on Party Poison, the fearless leader of the Fabulous Killjoys.

Party was neither rebellious, nor stubborn, nor even his normal diva, bitchy self anymore.

He did as he was told.

The other Killjoys didn't know how to react to this. It worried them to no end.

What the fuck happened to Party?

"Gerard..." Frank said softly. He felt tears gather in his eyes at the sight. It was not the first night since he returned that Party had woken up like this, and it frightened him every time to see Gerard Way acting like this. His best friend. His leader.

It pained him to see Poison so distressed.

Poison hid his face with his neon red hair and pale hands , covering his mouth to stifle the sobs still trying to escape from his throat.

"Gee... Please," Fun Ghoul begged, his eyes pleading with his friend. His arms stretched out towards Party a bit, though not within touching distance.

Party looked up slowly, peeking at the younger man from behind his hair and underneath his eyelashes.

"Frankie..." he choked out...

"Yes, Gee, what is it?" Fun Ghoul jumped at this opportunity, as said before, Party has not spoken since he was returned to his beloved Killjoys.

Gerard opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but then he quickly shut it, and wrapped his arms tighter around himself as he started rocking gently where he was sat in the corner of the bed against the wall.

"Gerard, I'm here," Frank said, the desperation dripping off his words.

"I know... I know..." Gerard said, stopping his movements. He looked up at Frankie, and when he did, Gerard threw himself at the younger man, sobbing and clinging to his neck with one hand, while the other gripped his shirt tightly.

"Oh god, Frankie! Oh my god! Oh my God..." Gerard wailed, shaking violently with the force of his intense sobbing.

Frank immediately wrapped his arms gently around his friend and petted his hair in an attempt at calming him down.

"Shhh, Gee, it'll be okay... It will be okay..."

"No, it won't" Gerard said after a few minutes, his sobs quieted to choked little whimpers and gasps. "No, it won't ever be okay... Nothing will ever be okay... it can't."

"Gerard, we all miss Bob, we know it must have been horrible to watch him di-."

"He's not fucking dead!" Gerard hissed suddenly, cutting off Fun Ghoul.

"But you said-."

"That he's not here."

"Yes, exactly. And that sounds like he's-."

"I already told you he's not dead!" Gerard started sobbing silently, no sound coming out of his worn out throat.

"Shhh," Frankie soothed for what seemed to be the hundredth time tonight.

"He's not dead, Frankie... He- he- oh god..." Gerard took forced lungfuls of air through his nose before exhaling them out his mouth slowly, trying to calm himself down.

"He's one of them."

Silence.

"Frankie, he's been reprogrammed! He's a BL drone! And he- he-... Oh god... He-..." Gerard trailed off and seemed to get lost in the world of his memories.

"Gerard, what? Please, tell me; I want to help you... Please," Frank continued to beg.

Gerard clung tighter to Frank and nodded slowly into his chest. He took a deep breath and launched into his story before he lost his momentary courage...

"Bob! Where have you been? Where did they take you? What did they do to you?" Gerard got up off the floor and rushed to his blonde haired friend.

He could immediately tell something was not right. Bob was completely clean, not a scratch or bruise or a speck of blood or dirt in sight. Whereas Gerard, and Bob earlier, were covered in bruises, scratches and the such.

Bob's lip ring was gone, too... that was odd.

"Gerard Way?" said Bob blankly.

"Bob, what is the matter with you?" said Gerard, waving his hands around trying to figure out just what was going on.

"Is your name Gerard Arthur Way? Clarify."

That was an order. When the fuck did BOB start giving PARTY POISON orders?

"Bob what the fuck? You do not-."

"Answer me!" Bob raised his voice, but his tone remained blank, as well as his facial features, for any emotion.

"Yes, goddamn it! You know who the fuck I-!"

"Lay down."

"What?"

"You heard me, rebel."

Rebel? What the hell?

"Bob-."

The blonde haired man dressed completely in white back-handed Gerard roughly across the face, with more force than seemed believable to belong to one man.

The impact caused Party Poison to crash to the floor as his lip began to bleed. Gerard looked up at Bob, who was currently standing over him looking down, confusing him more by the second.

"On your back. Now."

"What-?"

The newly-created drone, who only ever did as ordered by Korse, pushed Party Poison flat on his back on the floor, all the while Gerard tried to resist. But it was no use. When did this happen? No human is that stro-...

'Oh no, Bob, no...'

"Bob, what are you doing?" Gerard tried to keep his voice from shaking, failing miserably.

"I have orders," he explained in the same blank tone and expression he'd had on since entering the room.

"...And, what are... those orders?"

"You will find out."

As soon as the words left his mouth, the frightened redhead was relieved of the tattered black t-shirt he had on, and not two seconds later his tight jeans were removed as well, leaving him exposed on the floor.

Gerard's heart began to sink rapidly; he did not like where it appeared this was going.

He barely had time to think before Bob had pushed his knees against his chest and thrust two fingers in his asshole roughly.

Gerard screamed. He began squirming and tried to get away from the unwanted intrusion, but Bob was just too strong.

The helpless Killjoy continued to scream as Bob thrust his fingers in and out of his hole a few times, before finally removing them completely.

Gerard felt momentarily relieved that Bob had stopped, but that feeling soon dissipated as he saw Bob unzipping his white pants and pulling out his extremely hard dick.

Gerard felt sick.

This could not actually be happening. These kinds of things just don't happen to people like him.

For some reason, Bob just happened to have a small tube of lubricant in his pocket, which he promptly squeezed into his hand and began running the silky substance up and down his cock, making it twitch under his touch as he moaned.

That sound would haunt Gerard forever... It was the first recognizable sign of any sort of feeling out of Bob and it was the only kind of expression he would get.

Gerard's heart was racing as tears poured down his face; the reality of what was happening paralyzed him.

Gerard watched helplessly as Bob touched himself, hoping this was just a terrible nightmare... But it was no nightmare.

Gerard felt so weak at just the thought of his former colleague and friend already finger fucked him while he screamed at him to stop. So, when Bob lifted one of his legs and forced it over his shoulder, and then the other, Party Poison was unable to resist at all from his terror and the shock, and Bob's new medically-induced strength.

All he could do was cry, waiting for Bob to do the unthinkable.

And then he did.

Bob thrust into Gerard with no more warning, and Gerard felt something tear at that first penetration. He let out a blood-curdling scream, begging the newborn Draculoid to stop, but to no avail.

Bob set up a fast pace, hard and rough and unrelentingly painful for the tormented man underneath him.

He thrust in and out of the rebel leader, gaining more and more speed as fresh blood from Gerard's ass lubricated his cock even more.

Harder and harder he thrust, and yet, he still seemed to be nowhere near ready to come.

Gerard wished he would. Gerard wanted him to come now and just leave him alone.

The pain was unbearable.

Thrust. Thrust. Thrust.

"Please- Stop- Bob!"

Thrust. Thrust. Thrust.

"Oh- God- Oh-."

Thrust. Thrust. Thrust.

"Ungh- Ungh- Ungh-."

Thrust. Thrust. Thrust.

"Uh- nha- ah!"

This seemed to go on for an unnatural amount of time. Gerard begging the whole time until he could no longer speak, and only garbled moans and whimpers escaped his lips.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Bob released inside of him, his semen burning Party's shredded, fleshy insides, as tears still continued to flood the redhead's vision.

Bob pulled out immediately and tucked himself back into his starchy, white pants, zipping them up and exiting the room.

Gerard wanted to curl up in a ball and hide himself, but he couldn't. The amount of pain and injury he had just been inflicted with had immobilized him for the time being.

He did not remember anything else.

"I don't remember anything else..." Gerard finished, his tears soaking Frank's chest.

"Oh my god, Gerard," Frank replied, his own tears soaking into Gerard's atomic hair. "Oh my god..."

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, Frankie! Please... Please, I'm so sorry!" Gerard wept.

Frankie held in his sobs and responded. "Sorry for what, Gee? You haven't done anything."

"I'm not- I'm not- I wanted you to- Oh, God!" Gerard wailed, gripping onto Frank so tight that his nails dug into the other man's neck.

Frank did not mind this one bit.

He felt his heart jump at the possibility of what this gorgeous, broken man was implying.

"Gee... Did you-? I mean, do you...?"

"Frankie, I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you. I was scared... So scared... I wanted you to be my first, I'm so sorry, Frankie!" Gerard cried.

Frank felt a small smile creep onto his lips despite everything he had just been told. Because really, he had been in love with this red haired man ever since he first met the crazy rebel.

"Gerard... Please, sugar, stop crying. Don't worry, it doesn't count, Gee. What happened to you... It just doesn't count..." Frankie soothed, rocking Party back and forth gently.

"Frankie, please... PLEASE," Gerard half-moaned, half-sobbed.

"Please what, sugar?"

"Make me feel better," Gerard whispered softly into the younger man's chest, planting a kiss on top of the soaked fabric of Fun Ghoul's shirt.

Frank could not stop the smile from lighting up his features this time; it was out of pure love.

"Of course, honey," he said, kissing the top of Gerard's head.

He kissed the redhead softly on his forehead, working his way down the side of his face to his pale pink lips. He kissed the rebel leader gently, working his lips against Party's, no tongue, just a soft, sweet test of his reaction.

When Party Poison relaxed a bit in his arms, he pulled back to look at Gerard in the face.

"Is this okay, baby?"

Gerard nodded, before turning around on his knees to face the younger man and pulling Frank's face back down to his in a much more passionate kiss, pushing his tongue into Frank's willing mouth. There was nothing other than pure love, lust and desperation in this kiss, exploring each other's mouth and pressing their bodies up close against each other.

Party pulled back momentarily and Frank whined softly, causing Gerard to giggle in spite of everything.

"Frankie, I love you," he said, with so much hunger it hurt.

"I love you, too, baby," Frankie smiled, cupping Gerard's cheek with his hand.

Frank leaned in and kissed the corner of Party's mouth, working his way down his jaw and planting sweet kisses all the way down his neck to his collarbone, where he began to suck, and nip and lick gently at the sensitive skin there.

Gerard moaned and threw his head back, giving Frank more room. Frank grinned, and continued with his soft kisses and biting.

"Frank," Gerard moaned, reaching his hands between them to tug at the hem of Fun Ghoul's shirt. Frankie moved back the slightest bit to help Gerard rid himself of his shirt soon followed by his own.

Frank caught Gerard's mouth again in a lustful, passionate kiss, tangling his fingers in the neon red hair and pulling all sorts of amazing sounds from the other man.

Gerard ran his hands over Frank's torso, delighting in the feel of his skin, and longing for more.

Frank moved one of his hands from Gerard's neck and brought it down to rub over Gerard's left nipple.

"Oh, god, Frank!" Gerard exclaimed, pulling away from Frank's lips and throwing his head back in absolute pleasure. "That's fucking amazing!"

Frank smirked, and moved his mouth down to Gerard's right nipple, still working the left with his hand, and swirled his tongue around. He could feel the goose bumps forming all over Gerard's body at the pleasure that HE was causing, which only made him smile even more.

He let his hand drop down to the waistband of Gerard's jeans, running his thumbs along the sensitive skin there, and pulled gently, asking if it was okay.

When Gerard just moaned more, Frank took the liberty of removing the redhead's jeans and exposing his hard, leaking cock.

Frank licked his lips as he stared; he couldn't help it, Gerard was just too damn beautiful...

Frank brushed his fingers lightly up the other man's shaft, feeling the member harden even more under his touch, causing him to smirk.

Frank pushed Gerard down onto his back gently, spreading his legs a bit to give himself room. He lowered his head and began placing feather-light kisses on the insides of Gerard,s pale thighs, before licking a stripe up the length of Gerard's painfully hard cock.

"Oh GOD Frank... Fuck..." Gerard breathed out, instinctively reaching out to tangle his fingers in the smaller man's dark hair. Frank smirked before sucking the tip of Gerard's penis into his mouth, swirling his tongue and lightly gliding his teeth ever so often, taking Party's member further into his mouth, before finally, taking him all the way in, causing Gerard to buck up his hips involuntarily beneath him.

"Oh Frank, fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

Frank bobbed his head up and down, humming around Gerard's extremely sensitive dick, pulling moans and whimpers out of the man.

"Oh- Frank, I'm almost there!" Gerard exclaimed, breathing heavily as Frank continued to suck him off.

Gerard tightened his grip on Frankie's hair as he bucked up in short, jerking motions and he came into Frank's mouth, the younger man swallowing every last drop of the milky substance almost greedily.

Frank pulled off of Gerard's deflated cock and crawled up his slender, pale body to kiss him sweetly on the lips. Gerard wrapped his arms around Frankie's neck, pulling him close.

"Frankie..." Gerard began, his voice low and breathy.

"Yes, sugar?" Fun Ghoul asked, willing to do anything for the angelic, beautiful man beneath him.

"I want you to fuck me."

There was no hesitation in Party Poison's voice, not one ounce of fear that could be heard. But still, he had to ask...

"Baby, you sure? You don't hav-."

"I want you to fuck me Frankie. I want you to fuck me; THIS is going to be my first time. And YOU are going to be my first fuck. Not some robot in the shell of a friend that didn't give me a choice."

Frank nodded before ridding himself of his own jeans. He held up two fingers.

"You want to do it, sugar, or me?" he asked, wanting to make this as easy as possible on the man he loved.

"I wanna do it, Frankie," Gerard said, grabbing Fun Ghoul's hand and pulling the fingers into his mouth, sucking and licking and coating them with his saliva.

Frank had never seen anything sexier.

Gerard's eyes were closed softly as he practically gave Frank's fingers a blow job, his long, dark eyelashes lying against his pale skin. He was so beautiful.

Gerard finally removed Frank's fingers from his lips and placed a gentle kiss to the younger rebel's thumb before giving him a smile and a small nod to go ahead.

Frank placed Gerard's knees over his shoulders and leaned down to plant a few open-mouthed kisses on his pale chest before inserting the first finger into Gerard's entrance.

Gerard hissed at the pain and fisted the sheets at his sides.

Frank did not move until Gerard told him it was okay to do so... Once he did, he went as slow and gentle as possibly could.

Gerard was still obviously in pain, but it seemed to get better as he got used to it, so Frank inserted a second finger to join the first. After a few moments, Frank brushed his fingers against Gerard's prostate, causing Gerard to moan as he saw sparkles.

Yes, sparkles. What else would you expect from Gerard Way?

Frank smiled and removed his fingers from Gerard's ass before swirling the precum leaking from his hard cock to coat it in a natural lubricant.

Gerard thought watching Frankie touch himself like that was the sexiest thing in the world; nothing could top it, in his book.

Once Frank was completely coated, he lined himself up against Gerard's hole, his tip pushing in slightly as he waited for the signal that this was okay from Gerard.

Gerard smiled and nodded, and Frankie leaned down to kiss Poison gently as he pushed himself inside of Gerard for the first time.

He felt waves of pleasure wash over him at the tight, warm feeling of Gerard's ass around his sensitive cock. He let his eyes slip closed momentarily before opening them to stare into Gerard's eyes as Gerard whispered that it was okay to move.

Frank pulled out slowly, almost all the way, before pushing back in again, just as slowly, allowing Gerard to get used to having him inside of him.

He gradually increased the speed of his thrusts, and when he shifted slightly and angled his hips, Gerard cried out as Frank had hit the spot that gave him overwhelming amounts of pleasure.

"Oh, god, Frank! Right there, oh god, again! Hard! Harder!" Gerard cried out, ecstasy apparent on his face, as he pulled Frankie even closer to him, thrusting up to meet Fun Ghoul each time.

Frank obeyed and slammed into Gerard's prostate again and again, turning Gerard into a writhing, moaning mess beneath him.

Frank and Gerard both felt the familiar warmth begin to spread through their lower areas, both screaming out the other's name as they orgasmed together; Frank releasing inside of Gerard, while Gerard came over their chests and stomachs.

Frank pulled out gently and held himself above Gerard, though his arms and knees felt weak from the rush of his orgasm, and licked the cum off of Gerard's torso, cleaning him spotless with his tongue, before wiping himself off with the sheet.

He laid down beside the redhead, and Gerard curled up into his side with his head on the younger man's chest.

Fun Ghoul noticed that Gerard had a genuine smile, without any terror on his face for the first time since they had been reunited.

Ghoul woke up the next morning to find Gerard tangled in the sheets, left hand resting on his pale, naked chest. His red hair formed a sort of halo around his head and his dark eyelashes lying against his pale skin contrasting perfectly, making him look like an angel... 'My angel...'

Ghoul had never seen a more beautiful sight. He closed his eyes again, and simply enjoyed holding the man he loved, knowing that everything would be okay in the end, because they had each other, and they would get through it... Together.

THE END


End file.
